Herbal Tea and Nightmares
by Silverflare07
Summary: Takes place after Beast Boy and Raven’s little moment in The Beast Within. Raven’s up for some late night tea and hears something coming from Beast Boy’s room.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. It would be so nice if I did though!

**Title: **Herbal Tea and Nightmares

**Summary: **Takes place after Beast Boy and Raven's little moment in The Beast Within. Raven's up for some late night tea and hears something coming from Beast Boy's room.

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Chibi for her birthday. Sorry it's so late; I've been killed by schoolwork.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Raven blew gently on her hot herbal tea and took a small sip. Perfect. There was nothing better to help you get to sleep then herbal tea. Especially when you've placed an Azarathien relaxation herb into it. It was completely tasteless so it didn't ruin the tea and it helped you relax and fall asleep.

Raven wasn't sure why she was having trouble falling asleep tonight. The past few days had certainly been exhausting enough. With all the bad guys to fight and the multiple tests Cyborg had been running on Beast Boy. Just to make sure that everything was ok.

It had been three days since Beast Boy's wild transformation and he still wanted Cyborg to run tests to make sure he was really okay. That he really wasn't going to hurt anyone again. That he wasn't going to hurt her again. She let the memory flood through her as she walked down the silent hallway.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

_"Please Cy, you gotta run another test!" Beast Boy was on his knees, hands clasped together, in front of the large half metal man._

_"Man BB, I told you, you're fine! The chemical is totally gone from your system."_

_"But Cy! What if it's not? What if I hurt Ra-someone again?!"_

_Cyborg sighed and shook his head, "First off you didn't hurt _Raven_ to begin with. You saved her life!"_

_Beast Boy shook his head. "But what if next time I don't! What if next time I hurt her?" His voice sounded hoarse and thick with unshed tears._

_Cyborg finally gave in, understanding how much this meant to his green friend. "Alright we'll run ONE more test."_

_"One everyday right?" Beast Boy asked jumping up and looking hopefully._

_"One a day for a week. If nothing shows up then you have to let this go and just be happy that you're normal again...well as normal as a green shape shifter can be."_

_They began to walk towards the medical room. "You have no room to be talking metal man!" Beast Boy said giving a small laugh._

_Cyborg nodded and laughed too. Behind them Raven stood silently holding on to her cup of tea. Slightly shocked at the conversation she'd just heard._

What if I hurt Ra-someone again!

_He had been worried about hurting her..._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

A blush found its way onto Raven's face as she thought about it. Her feelings for the green titan had changed subtly since they'd first met. He'd gone from very annoying to a very good friend once she'd gotten to know him. They may have been complete opposites but wasn't the saying 'opposites attract'.

She shook her head and stopped in front of Beast Boy's door. She smiled gently at it before turning away. She stopped suddenly. Was Beast Boy...moaning?

Suddenly very worried that he might be experiencing a side effect of the chemical she used her powers to slide open the door. Much to her relief nothing was out of place, torn or ripped up, and Beast Boy was still in bed. He was, however, tossing and turning and looking very worried. Was he having a nightmare?

Silently she crossed the length of the room and reached his bed. Now she could hear soft words tumbling out of his mouth.

"No...no..."

Raven reached out a hand to wake her friend when his quite mumbling became yelling.

"NO!" Her hand withdrew itself. "I would NEVER hurt Raven! I wouldn't! Because-" His eyes flew open and he gave a small shriek of terror and threw the covers over his head.

Slowly they inched down until his eyes stuck out and peered at the person standing beside his bed.

"Raven?"

She nodded and the covers lowered themselves so that his head and torso were visible and he sat up. "What are you doing in my room?"

She blushed at being caught even though she didn't need to be embarrassed. After all he had been moaning in his sleep.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some herbal tea," She held out the cup she was holding as if to offer proof, "and as I walked past your door I heard moaning. I was afraid that maybe you'd..." She trailed off into silence.

Beast Boy hung his head. "That I was turning into a beast again..."

She sat down on his bed and lifted his head with her powers. "That you were in trouble. I wanted to help."

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Oh what?"

He looked up surprised. "That I would hurt you."

She shook her head. "You never hurt me to begin with. Why would I be scared of you?"

He smiled. "Thanks Rae."

She smiled back and nodded. "So tell me. What was your dream about?"

He looked down at the sheets and his grip on them tightened. "It was a nightmare."

Her eyes softened. "What happened?"

"I dreamt that...that you were dead. And everyone was saying that I was the one who had killed you... It was because I had gone beast again."

Suddenly something clicked in Raven's mind and she understood. "You've had this dream before haven't you?"

He nodded.

"That's why you wanted Cyborg to do all these tests on you..."

He nodded again. "Raven...I don't EVER want to hurt you."

"I know." She allowed herself to smile. "You've never hurt me. Well never hurt me seriously. But everyone gets hurt by the people the care about."

Beast Boy looked up. "So...you're not scared of me?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, you're my best friend. Here," She held out her cup of tea, "drink some. It'll help you relax and get back to sleep."

Shaky hands lifted the delicate china out of her hands and brought it to his lips. He sighed in happiness as the warm substance soothed his throat and sent a warm feeling though out his body.

"I'm not sure how fast it'll work on you, it's made for me so it may take some time to effect you-"

He swayed from side to side before throwing his arms up in the air. "You're the best Raven!"

"Or maybe the effects will be immediate..."

He giggled (which scared Raven to a certain degree) then shocked her even more by throwing his arms around her.

"I'm really glad you're not scared of me." He laughed again.

Awkwardly she patted his back. "I told you I could never be scared of you. You're my friend."

He hiccupped and smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

_Did that tea make him drunk? _

She knew that wasn't case. He was just tired and VERY relaxed. Fighting the urge to laugh (because that might have blown something up) she nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled and looked embarrassed. "I...I've always wanted...I need to tell...I-UGH!" He threw up his hands in aggravation. "Can I just show you instead?"

Again she nodded wondering what he could possibly have to say that was so hard.

He reached out and cupped her face in his hands and, in one swift motion, brought his lips down to hers.

Her eyes bulged in shock and his shelf of books threw themselves across the room but after a few moments she calmed herself down and allowed herself to sink into the warm feeling of his body pressed against hers and kissed him back. She hooked her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his olive hair.

He broke apart and looked into her violet eyes. "That's all I wanted to say." He promptly fell asleep, slumping down onto the bed.

Raven smiled and covered him with a blanket. It looked like the tea had finally put him to sleep; it certainly had affected him strangely...and quickly as well. She stood up and was over come with a sudden wave of sleepiness. The tea was finally taking its toll on her. She fought the urge to lie down on Beast Boy's mattress and lost. Slowly she sank down onto the bed and rested her head on Beast Boy's chest.

After all, she thought to herself as a yawn escaped her lips, he would need someone to remind him of tonight's happening when he woke.

And she would be all too happy to do just that.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

TaDa! Well there you go Chibi! I hope you like it. I don't think I it's very good, definitely not my best, but it's the first Raven/BB centered fic I've ever written. And the characters are VERY OOC but I tried.

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
